Love in The Second Bell Rings
by X-OXCYBERS
Summary: Baca ajah, gak bisa buat summary! Straight! Api x Female!Air!
1. Prolog

_**Love in The Second Bell Rings**_

 _ **Wahahha! Kita ketemu lagi! Nyihahahahah~! Kangen tak? O~k! Dah Baca ajah! Sekalian, Author pengen iseng, cuba readers tebak, "Di sini pairnya siapa?" Tebak di riview ya? Ini masih Prolog, ok?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca~!**_

 _ **Kriiing!**_

"Selamat Datang~! Silahkan duduk di meja anda~! Ingin pesan apa?"

"Kopi dingin saja..."

 _ **Kriiing!**_

"Hm?"

'Oh... Aku jatuh cinta...'


	2. Start

_**Kriiing!**_

"Selamat Datang~! Silahkan duduk di meja anda~! Ingin pesan apa?" Namaku Api, kini seorang _maid_ tengah melayaniku di

"Kopi dingin saja..."

 _ **Kriiing!**_

"Hm?" Aku tolehkan kepalaku. Sesosok gadis cantik nan menawan dengan tema Biru _Aqua_ memasuki café ini.

'Oh... Aku jatuh cinta...'

…...

Hai~! Mengabarkan penebak FF Love in The Second Bell Rings semua penebak…

 **SALAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Tetapi, Selamat! Untuk,

 **Guest, Raishya Bella S, Maritza Anannoya, LittleMizu dan LittleMizu- Chan** bahwa Pair tebakan kalian mendekati!

'Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!' (?)

Daaaaaaaaaaan… Pair yang benar adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!

Jeng! Jeng! Jeeeeeng!

 **API X FEMALE!AIR!**

#di deathglear-in Guest, Raishya Bella S, Maritza Anannoya, LittleMizu dan LittleMizu- Chan.

Dan juga, pengunguman. FF ini saya persembahkan padaaaa…

 **ARSELLA!**

Ini FF pesanan kau la, Arsella…

Dan juga, pengumuman untuk **DesyNAP** ,

FF request-anmu judulnya " **Deadly Naughty Sweet** "

Itu judul sesuai dengan sikap Halilintar yang, Mematikan di saat marah. Nakal di saat 'Bermain'. Dan Manis di saat 'Datang'. :v

Dah, back to Setorri~!

….

Ku lihat ia berjalan menuju ruang Pegawai _Maid_ Café ini. Tunggu… Ia berjalan menuju ruang Pegawai?! Oh, jangan bercanda! Ia seorang pegawai restoran di sini?!

Kutatap terus pintu masuk Ruang Pegawai _Maid_ Café ini.

Agak lama aku menunggu Kopiku datang, lalu…

"Tuan? Tuan? Ini pesanan anda."

"Hm?" Aku tolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang mengantarkan Kopiku.

'O-Orang itu… Gadis itu… Dia… Dia yang mengantar pesananku~!'

Samar – samar aku lihat _name-tag_ nya.

'A… A… ir. Air, namanya Air!'

"Oh, iya. Terima Kasih." Ia balas dengan anggukan kecil dan wajah datar, lalu beranjak pergi sembari menguap.

Samar – samar aku lihat _name-tag_ nya dan pastinya sebelum ia pergi.

 _ **Skip Time!**_

Sudah malam hari aku di café ini… Hanya untuk menatap gadis pujaanku…

"Hei! Air!" Ku dengar ada salah satu pelayan _maid_ yang memanggil namanya, secara otomatis, aku menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kenapa, Gempa?"

"Ini gajimu, kau juga boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap pelayan itu -Gempa- sembari memberi amplop ke Air, lalu Air menerimanya.

"Terima Kasih, Gempa… Aku pamit dulu." Pamit Air sembari membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu berganti baju di ruang Pegawai _Maid_ Café.

Tak lama kemudian Air keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Café ini.

Cepat – cepat aku membayar pesananku, lalu menyusul secara diam – diam dirinya.

"Ha?" Ku lihat Air tertidur di halte bus depan Café.

Aku mendekatinya -tak lupa melihat kanan-kiri sebelum menyeberang- lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Zzzzz…" Aku tertawa kecil menatap wajahnya yang cantik di saat tertidur.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, aku menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

 _ **3 menit kemudian…**_

Sudah beberapa menit aku terdiam dengan kepalanya yang menyender di bahuku.

"Engh…"

'Tidak! Dia bangun!' Batinku panik.

"Eh? Ma-maaf sudah merepotkanmu…" Ia meminta maaf sembari menunduk.

Aku tersenyum halus. "Tidak apa… Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja lagi… Tak merepotkan kok…" Ujarku.

Ia merona, "Ti-tidak usah… A-aku tidur di rumahku saja…"

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antar… Bahaya jika perempuan pulang malam – malam begini…" Ujarku lagi sekalian modus :v .

"Emm… A… Aku tidak punya rumah…"

' _ **Deg, deg!'**_

'A… Air tidak mempunyai… rumah?'

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di rumahku?" Lagi lagi aku modus :v , tapi ini demi keamananya.

"Tidak usah… Nanti aku malah merepotkanmu lagi…" Tolaknya halus sehalus kain sutra.

"Tidak apa… Selagi yang aku tawarkan itu dirimu, tidak akan merepotkan bagiku…"

Ia menatapku, matanya berkaca – kaca lalu setetes air mata mengalir.

"Air…" Kuhapus air matanya yang mengalir.

Ku tatap ia dalam.

 _ **Hug~!**_

'Ia memeluku~! Aduh, makin tjintah deh aku sama kamu~!'

"Air…" Kusebut namanya.

Lalu-

 **TBC**

…

 **Maaf sedikit, pengen buat chapnya ngeganjel ajah :v**

 **Review ya~!**

 **Dan 1 lagi, untuk yang berminat meng-add FB author, cari ajah.**

 **Namanya : Xiang Qi**

 **Dengan persyaratan : Sudah membaca FF author**

 **Sekian, I Need Review!**

 **Author butuh review! Sumbang asupan review pliiis~! :v**


End file.
